sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Metals Dungeon Master style RP's
Hello all MetalMan88 here. As some of you have noticed I have been taking a role as a sort of D&D style dungeon master in the form of Role play. This involves me making scenarios and stories for you to participate in with one of your characters solo or as a team. I got to say its not easy work making these situations up as some people are a little impatient in waiting for me to reply to there action but I pull through as much as I can as when there is like 5 people involved its difficult to keep them all occupied at once. But heres how it works I set the area, situation and I operate on a sort of turn based style with a plot behind the RP which may get played in parts. You can drop in or out of the RPs at anytime provided you tell me you wish to be brought in or leave for a bit. These RPs are intended to be a bit long and will try to be kept to a time that everyone can get involved because if i do it too late some people will not be able to attend due to time zones. These RP's are created for those that love action/story rps. My RPs will also try to get your characters to think on what they do alot differently than just going super sayian 100 and killing the bad guy in one shot Remember the enemies are not all just push overs like in your characters perfect universe. Now that is done lets get to the good bit. My characters for a start if they take place in the RP will play a more supporting role with the group and I may use my characters enemy Super corporation known as cyclone sometimes to be used as enemies for the cast to beat up. Also these RP's can be considered Cannon or Non-Cannon for your characters to use as you please. Consider it another adventure in your characters story. It may even be a good Idea to enter with one of your new characters if you are looking to get some story for them and develop them a bit. Your characters might even learn new moves, powers or even gain new weapons and equipment to use if you so wish to keep them. Now here is a couple I have done so far Previous RP stories Discovering of Cyclone In this RP i did a few weeks ago the Cast of the RP Infinity toast, Crusher kitty were the main 2 of the group other rpers that made an appearance were saren, Jonic, lilly and even rose. The RP began with the police chasing down a huge armored truck that had just committed a robbery and was rampaging down the highway and through the city. The RP cast managed after much struggle cause the truck to come to a halt with a crash. the criminals inside managed to escape into a near by hotel that became evacuated with a hostage. The Cast decided to enter the hotel to find the victim on the top floors night club, The club was dark as the lights had been turned off and the victim was tied to the a chair on stage with a bomb below her. As the cast approached the hostage the lights came on and the criminals of the trucks gang leader appeared in his fancy suit laughing at them and mocking them. He then leaves making his men attack the cast and a fight soon breaks out after the battle was won the victim turned out to be my character Sasha The German Sheperd who was a captured law enforcement officer who helped disarm the bomb. after which they had a moment then the loudspeakers came on and the mob boss began to laugh and talk over them telling them they were dead anyway. Another count down began and there was more bombs in the nightclub they had only seconds to escape but thanks to infinity toasts character they managed to escape through the window and glide down into the city below. They later got a lead on where the mob boss was and managed to escaped to and got there in no time in Sasha high tech pursuit car. They arrived at a warehouse and after some recon found out the gang were stealing top secret research from mobius labs in exchange for high tech Cyclone weaponry. A the mob boss had met with a man with a suit on and was talking about the deals they had made to each other. The cast broke into the scene and began breaking the operation apart while fighting off the remains of the gang and the Cyclone soldiers at the scene two of which carried very heavy plasma cannons but were soon defeated. The boss man was killed thanks to crushers character need for blood being a vampire and all and the mob boss was finished with. and the scene went quiet the soldiers and gang were beaten. The man in the suit however who was believed to have died earlier was standing at the top applauding them. " Nice job but it will take more than that" Suddenly the the back doors of the warehouse become smashed down and a giant man looking man was at the scene in full body Armour with a large war hammer had appeared (Known in my previous RP's as the paladin) and started a fight with saren as the rest took care of the soldiers he brought with him. Crushers character began a fight with the man in the suit who moved fast and healed quickly that fight ended with her throwing him out a window. The Saren managed to defeat the paladins healing and protection with deadly poisoned blades which eventually killed the paladin. and the rest of the group manage to kill or make the soldiers remaining retreat. the scene ends with the group seeing the man in the suit and the remaining cyclone soldiers escaping in there advanced looking war jet designed to carry troops to battle. The group then get into Sashas car as the police arrive at the scene to take over from the mess and the group drive off. Fear not this night (The fallen kingdom of londra) Part 1 In this RP the characters start on mobius and decide to try and stop a bank robbery in progress. They are believe to be working for cyclone and have taken hostages and titian of a man known for working with cyclone. after fighting their way in and getting rid of the hostages guards it is discovered a bomb is in place. with the timer running down. Saren and Rustic were both dealt with the bomb while the rest of the cast were busy down stars fighting the criminals. Saren remembers a time when Bess used a fire extinguisher to freeze lizard men that attacked them in a previous rp Saren orders rustic to grab the fire extinguisher sets it on the bomb and the timer stops at 0:01 as the extinguisher empties just before it and the bomb frozen. with them saved the criminals have got what they came for and make a hasty retreat through the banks basement were they blow a hole in the wall to an old abandon train station. along the way they grab one of the cast and use them as a hostage for insurance. the cast decide to follow the criminals The criminals meet up with some cyclone soldiers down in the train station waiting for them to deliver the goods. Cyclones troops have brought a portal device with them to use for the escape. But the cast attack the criminals and cyclone soldiers as a fight breaks out. In midst the fight the portal device is hit and and opens a portal that sucked the cast in and remaining criminals and cyclone troops as well as the titian of a man. The cast end up on the other side landing in a snowy field at dusk. They also look different (anthro'd instead of sonic style) and have notice they have changed in looks and they're powers were not operating as they should. Confused by this they panicked and then a light can be seen from the other side of a hill. They reach the top of the hill to see a medieval looking town below and in a battle with an undead army. the camera zooms out as they see it and part 1 ends Part 2 After the cast have found themselves in this new world looking down at a battle below the cast decide to intervene to the scene. Saren being the first to rush to battle however slips on the snow and begins to roll into a giant snow ball knocking down alot of the undead army in his path and crashing into an undead giant. The cast then enter battle with the undead horde assisting the living soldiers. However in this world there powers are in flux making it difficult for them to fight and having to rely on their skills and weapons at hand. Taken by surprise in the fight was Sona the lynx(crushers character) as she tried to fight the undead with her pyro powers that she could not cast to a full effect there for leading to her death at the hands of the undead. But thanks to Sona's true power of rebirth she is resurrected with a new power and her memories shattered. Sona gained the power of strength leading her to smash the undead that killed her easily. Confused and scared she was approached by a couple of soldiers to check on her and pull her to the side to find her wounds healed. Unlike most other time she has died she completely forgets her memories this time her mind retains some of them and is believed to be the work of the new world they have come into. The cast have at this point fought with the giant for sometime when a group of the soldiers drop a cauldron of hot oil on the undead giant with a female knight shoutting to use fire arrows to set it alight. One of the cast fires the fire arrow and set the giant alight and the soldiers trip the giant up with a massive rope at its legs. With the giant slayed a dark tolling bell is heard in the distance coming from the castle To this the undead halt there attack and begin to fade into the shadows of the night The cast then regroup after the battle and are herded together by the soldiers and are each questioned by the female knight on who they are and why they were here. After each answered she removed her helmet and thanked them as she revealed herself to be the Sir Bessida the last knight to the kingdom of Londra. As Saren saw the knights face he instantly saw that she looked just like Bess the border collie back on mobius . When Saren saw this he had a laugh and remembered that bess did say she was from a different dimension. Bessida ordered the town to show them hospitality for their help. They were taken to the Inn where they got food and rest for the night. Having ordered their drinks one of the soldiers that had helped Sona came to see if she was alright and explained to them what has lead to the kingdoms current state. The Back story of Londra He explains that the kingdom was losing to a bloody war with the giants of londra as the giants had managed to gain an alliance with the dragons who were previously flushed out of londra by the londrains. Then one day a huge man turned up at the kingdom a sell sword known only as the warlord. Offering his services to slay the leaders of the giants and dragons army. The warlord a man mass hulk of a man with his huge sword that he wielded in one hand as if it was nothing covered in battle scared Armour from he to toe, his red ripped cape blowing with the wind and his helmet showing only a darkness over his face. The king with few options left agreed to this mans offer and a deal was made. The warlord in the last charge of Londra helped lead the men into a glorious battle with the king against the giants and the dragons. The warlord managed to kill both leaders of each army but not unharmed. the battle was over. The king took his greatest hero in their our of need and awarded him honorary titles with in the kingdom for the services he has done for them. But as time went on the warlord revealed himself to be nothing more than a traitor and a master of dark magic. He killed the king and rose an army of the dead of the war sending them to kill all who stood in his way and took over the kingdom slowly. Bessida one of the few remaining knights got as many of the kings people to the town as soon as she could and saved many as she could. But now every night the town comes under attack from the undead and the warlord sits on the throne claiming it as his own. This has been the way life has been for sometime now and the town ain't got much fight left in it. The cast volunteer to stay and help the remaining forces and offer to take back their kingdom from the warlord and his many forces of darkness. The cast then receive their drinks and Saren then see the size of the drink they receive which to him is massive and becomes impressed it and begins to think its not so bad. The cast then drink up and enjoy the night. End of part 2 Part 3 In this Part the cast regroup in the morning from last nights events and enlist themselves into Londra's remaining forces. As Bessida is the last remaining authority on military leadership she happily accepts their help after questioning their sanity for taking up such a dangerous job. The group then go to off to be armed and prepared for the upcoming quest at hand. (More may be added to this through time) They go to the town blacksmith, A huge anthropic bear blacksmith each hands them a weapon. Sona received a war hammer which thanks to her increased strength was easy to manage. Saren was given his scythe that was found by the blacksmith abandon from when they entered this world. Thanks to the blacksmiths expertise the scythes metal was repaired and improved to better than it has ever been with a nice shine to boot. Little Erya (Y tigers character) received a little battle axe with a lovely design fit for her to swing into her enemies. Levis (coolsters character) received a brilliantly crafted bow with some very well made throwing daggers. After being armed the group went to the practice area to learn how to better their techniques with the blacksmith watching. In the area targets would appear for them to hit and they did so but its was not enough to impress the blacksmith. The blacksmith told them that in this world a persons weapons is like a persons soul and to find your true self you must learn to connect with your weapon. As they meditated on his words they discovered that they each had their powers still but their weapons were used to operated them to better than they ever have before. Sarens powers were not all back but they longer caused him pain as he cast them with his scythe as and also discovered that he can use dark chains from himself to whip his scythe around and return it to his hand as well as use it as a grappling hook to reach new heights and climb as he pleases maybe even save him from a fall or two sometime. Sona's strength was already there but after using the warhammer she felt even more strength in her bones as she swung the hammer into rocks that broke into pieces like it was paper. As well she gained the power to imbune her hammer and body with lightning power for increased strength and effect. Levis discovered that when he he connects with his bow that it helped speed his reactions and focus to an extraordinarily pace (like slow motion bullet time) and accuracy and allowed him more time to see incoming dangers to avoid. With this as well the bow could fire with or without arrows (arrows were stronger though) and could power them with different elements as well as even create a sort of elemental grapple and rope for climbing. Erya was always a happy going and very loving young girl admiring other peoples abilities for such a long time (Maybe a little too much even) She always loved axes for some reason but after seeing what everyone else was doing she wanted to see her power. The blacksmith had a little chuckle and put up a little target for her. With an unamused face she chopped at the target to find it had no effect she became disappointed but after a moment or two the target lit with power then exploded. Shocked and happy at the result more targets popped up and her axe began to glow with light she entranced by the shiny light she hold it up and suddenly holy aura blasts from her axe and and knocks the targets down but then hit her team mates but instead of hurting her allies it empowered them further and gave them respite. After learning from the blacksmiths teaching and with the plenty of practice they put in they felt ready to continue. As the day slowly came to dusk they saw the Bessida one last time before departing. Bessida told them that she suspects the castles bell tower is the key to success. If the bell is purified and rung it may stop the undead. Bessida also hands a medallion of hers to Erya which has the seal of londra presented to bessida by the king on her day of being knighted. Bessida tells her it will allow them access to the bell tower. With a smile she accepts it and joins the rest of the group as they make their way to the castle. The group then move on the path to the castle with snow falling from the night sky and lighting revealing the castle in the distance. End of part 3 Part 4 (This was a short one mainly combat focused and the fact there was some drama didn't help) As the group make their way up the path to the castle in the dark night. They come to see the castles gate house to which Look very well guarded and looks as if it could be too much for them. The group decide to discuss their options. As they do this the medallion that Erya was holding started to glow and shine a light that lead them to another path down. The path was dark and after a bit of walking Saren trips on something on the ground. After a light was shined on the objected it was revealed that it was a grave and the tombstone read (Reeve Arcturias) the same second second name as Saren who fobs it off as a coincidence. the group then hear a mad laughter as a light shines from a nearby tomb Then out the tomb bursts open and a headless rider on a giant chariot with undead horses is seen holding his head in one hand and his sword in the other. The group are then attacked at the same time by the dead rising from the graves After a fierce battle with the group and many of the group being thrown around. Sona is able to get a shot into the chariot with her hammer sparking full of lighting as she smashes it to pieces as the Headless rider is sent flying from his position laughing and smashing into bits. The horses still alive charge at the group but are soon finished by the group not long after. They then enter the church. End of part 4 Part 5 (This was a long one and alot of infighting was done by the players thus I am sticking to plot points) The group find themselves with in the church (But thanks to peoples overwhelming love of dark powers some of the group feel weak here). (So drama happen happens here with some of the players and they rp amongst themselves delaying rp progress....) So the group look around the church to find it in a surprisingly good condition. Logan decides to play with the organ and saren sees a golden chalice. As the chalice is touched the church begins to shake. The group are confused and the spirit of the churches priest arises. "WHO DARES DEFILE THIS HOLY SANCTUARY!" shouts the ghost The group then on full alert panic and draw weapons. As they do this the ghost can sense the dark powers in some members and cause of this the priest then rises other Spirits of light to provide additional support to the church and hold the dark ones up. However the ghost then looks at Sona who is not of a dark nature but has died before yet is still alive. Confused by this he questions Sona and finds Sona has the medalion dropped by erya in the fight with the headless rider. He then sees her as a knight of the lands and questions the trust worthiness of the others. Thankfully Erya arrives with her cheerful nature and holy aura revealing only further convincing the preist. as well as Saren handing back the chalice. The other ghosts disapear and the priests spirit moves the altar revealing a trap door. He tells them to restore light to the kingdom but to beware that all hope has abandon this place. The ghost then allows them to pass before disappearing and making the rooms lights go off then on again. At this point the group go to the trap door and see the seal of londra on the ground and use the medallion to open it. Erya sees the chalice on the ground beside her full of water. As a result Erya decides to drink it and for a moment power surges through her and unleashes a Blast of healing aura to her comrades. Erya unlocked healing magic. The trap door lead down a ladder into a secret passage which was dark and light was very low Thanks to Eryas light from her axe they found their way to the other side and up a ladder. The group then find themselves in another room at the top but the floor is wet with a liquid. Saren being the smart one he is licks the liquid to find it tasted like blood. As it drips onto the group from above Erya looks up with her light to reveal alot of bodies hanging from the ceiling on meat hooks. One of a young fox boy whos dead eyes and painful last expression on his face meet Eryas eyes as she looks up. some of the bodies have been stripped and chopped up a bit. The group a little shaken by this advance to the next room. The next room is found to be the pantry. Food everywhere in the place and a huge wine Rack. Neo and saren start to stuff there faces where as the rest of the group are somewhat untrusting of the food. Saren into the wine rack notices that the drink is blood. Artemis runs at it after discovering its blood but the blood did not taste right thus she bleched it back up. And Neo though she had it good till she discovered the meat she was eating was a skinned finger After gagging up what they just ate they move to the next room the kitchen. The kitchen was giving off wondrous smells at the sight of the food and tools scattered all over the work counters. but after seeing the pantry's food they avoid eating anything. Loud foot steps are then heard and the group hide as a huge looking Pig man who would appear to be the Chef by his chef uniform enters the kitchen with a tray of foods to be prepared. Saren attempts to back stab the chef as he works at the counter not noticing them. However Saren manages to hit him in the shoulder and Erya hits him in the back of the leg and he pig screams in pain. The chef then smacks erya sending her flying into a table. Then pulls sarens chains on his scythe. The fight from then goes on for a bit as the chef was alot stronger than they thought. Saren during this fight is pinned but gains a new ability. (Strength through pain) The more Saren is hurt the more attack damage he gains but as a trade off the more Strength he has the more easily KO'd he can be. After Dealing with the chef Logan decides to eat from the cooking pot and wioth his demonic nature he grows some small demon horns and gains the perk Unclean living. The Perk Means that Logan now gains more effective effects from consumable items. As Neo has been showing concern for most of her allies she gained the perk of Team Player. This Perk raises everyone's morale levels near her higher. Morale effects each players focus and success chance as well as boosting each players chance to resist effects such as Poison, fire, ice, stun, sleep, light, dark, bleed and magic effects. With chef beat the group advance further into the castle and come to a door which is locked. Saren feeling like the enraged meat head he was being stuck his scythe in the thick door and manged to break open a gap big enough for someone small enough to fit through. Erya being the smallest jumped through and found the key on the otherside unlocking the door letting the others through. They then proceed up the stair case to find themselves in the main hallway of the castle. They see the large staircase the door leading to the courtyard and another large door to which a crowd could be heard on the other side of it. The door was locked and only a key hole to see whats going on in the other side. Only logan can properly hear what was being said due to his increased hearing. Through the keyhole they saw what looked like a massive feast going on with men and women in various robes talking and feasting on the food. One of the men in more detailed robes stands up taping his glass with a spoon. He then address's the crowd with his speech to them as they turn to pay attenstion to him. Man giving the speech: AT LONG LAST BROTHERS AND SISTERS, THE KINGDOM HAS FALLEN TO US!. Man giving the speech: Soon those petty defenders of the town will fall and we will have our master return to us once more in the flesh. Man giving the speech: ACH'NARI WILL BE REBORN!. The crowd then cheers and logan explains to the group what was said. Saren after hearing the words Ach'Nari his eyes widen and he become full of rage. Trying to break into the feast to get at the crowd and the man in the robes. His attempts fail as a magical barrier has been place on the door to prevent intrusion. Angered by this he looks for another way in and sperates from the group, he takes to the stairway up and the others take the outside door to the courtyard (Will finish the rest soon) = Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays